


О коробках, валентинках и Санта-Клаусах

by Die_Glocke



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полный текст заявки: "Kid!AU. Маккою 19 лет, и его заставляют быть нянькой для трехлетнего сына русской соседки. Леонард ворчит, у него самая пора пьянок-вечеринок, девочек и прочих приятных вещей. Но Боунс очень привязывается к малютке. И даже после того, как перестает быть няней, интересуется жизнью растущего Паши. Леонард делает с маленьким Пашей уроки зимними вечерами, варит какао, пишет с ним письма деду Морозу. Паша пишет, чтобы на Новый год Леонард не праздновал со сверстниками, а остался с ним. Как-то забирая Чехова из школы, Леонард слышит очень серьезную фразу "Ты очень хороший! Когда я вырасту, я на тебе женюсь".</p>
            </blockquote>





	О коробках, валентинках и Санта-Клаусах

У Паши Чехова такое ощущение, что Леонард Маккой был в его жизни всегда, как некая константа. Невыносимо ворчливая, но в глубине души очень добрая константа. Впрочем, если под жизнью понимать сознательную жизнь — ту, о которой знаешь из воспоминаний, а не только из рассказов взрослых — тогда и правда получается, что Леонард Маккой был в жизни Паши Чехова всегда.

Первую их встречу Чехов помнит плохо: ему тогда было три года, и все те несколько часов, пока Леонард играл роль его няньки, Паша сидел, уткнувшись в телевизор, и смотрел мультики, потому что Маккой совершенно не знал, чем еще можно занять трехлетнего ребенка. А трехлетний ребенок привык не доставлять окружающим его взрослым никаких неудобств, поэтому безропотно довольствовался мультиками.

Зато Леонард их первую встречу может описать в красках: как он в тот день вдрызг разругался с матерью, которая сперва вежливо попросила его помочь новым соседям, а после категоричного отказа начала ставить ультиматумы. На стадии ультиматумов Маккой вынужден был сдаться, потому что и так был с родителями в весьма натянутых отношениях. Как он не знал, с какой стороны подступиться к маленькому Паше, и поэтому ходил кругами, как вокруг бездомного котенка, которого и домой не заберешь — потому что вышвырнут вместе с котенком — и на улице оставлять жалко.

Паша тогда доверчиво посмотрел на него глазами олененка Бэмби — если бы у Бэмби они были серыми — взял за руку и подвел к тумбочке с видеокассетами. Маккой с облегчением вздохнул — мысленно, конечно же — и подумал, что все не так уж плохо, как кажется.

После этого Леонард присматривал за Пашей дважды в неделю, по вторникам и четвергам, когда пашины родители работали в вечернюю смену. Не столько по доброте душевной или в силу природного обаяния Паши, сколько потому, что мистер и миссис Маккой, обрадованные тем, что их сын наконец-то «делает что-то общественно полезное», перестали капать на мозги и интересоваться, чем Леонард занимается в свободное от занятий время.

Первый месяц Паша смотрел мультики, а Леонард в это время занимался своими делами, время от времени проверяя, на месте ли мальчик. Затем Маккой начал смотреть мультики вместе с Пашей, и они ему даже нравились (хотя он, разумеется, никому, никогда и ни за что в этом не признался бы). Потом мультики у них закончились, и Леонард обнаружил себя стоящим в видеопрокате и выбирающим мультфильмы, которые с наибольшей вероятностью понравятся Паше. А через полгода пашина мама перестала работать в вечерние смены, и Маккой вдруг понял, что теперь ему совершенно нечем заняться по вторникам и четвергам.

Вообще-то, в детстве Леонард Маккой был не из тех детей, которые просят у родителей подарить им братика, сестричку или хотя бы собаку. А девятнадцатилетнему Леонарду Маккою младшие братья-сестры тем более были ни к чему. У него была учеба, богатая социальная жизнь и какая-никакая личная (в основном сводившаяся к зажиманиям с парнями на задних сиденьях машин). Дошкольники в его существование никак не вписывались.

Но, тем не менее, проходя мимо дома Чеховых, он всегда дружелюбно махал игравшему во дворе Паше рукой в знак приветствия — а Паша каждый раз недоуменно оглядывался, словно не верил, что это с ним здороваются. Раз в неделю он брал в прокате новую кассету с мультфильмом, а когда пашина мама мягко намекнула, что Паше не стоит смотреть так много мультфильмов, Леонард нашел на чердаке ящик книжек с картинками, которые ему когда-то покупали родители. И по-прежнему раз в неделю заходил к Чеховым, вместо кассет принося книжки.

Потом было Рождество — первое в жизни Паши Рождество, которое он запомнил. Не в подробностях, конечно же (все-таки ему было всего четыре года), но в памяти на всю жизнь запечатлелся Санта-Клаус с мешком подарков, добрую половину которых составляли книжки с картинками. Было в этом Санта-Клаусе что-то смутно знакомое — то ли в голосе, то ли в улыбке, которую не скрывала густая борода — но Паше было четыре года, он верил в чудеса, и то, что Санта-Клаус может быть не Санта-Клаусом, а вовсе даже Леонардом Маккоем, ему в голову не пришло.

Когда Паше было пять, родители отдали его в лапы системы государственного образования (читай: в детский сад). Маккой к тому времени перешел на третий курс колледжа и окончательно рассорился с родителями, отказавшись идти на подготовительные курсы для медиков. Вместо этого он назло им выбрал в качестве основной специальности историю, в качестве дополнительной — английский язык и литературу, собрал вещи и переехал в крошечную квартиру, которая — совершенно случайно, конечно же — оказалась неподалеку от детского сада, в который ходил Паша Чехов.

Через месяц Маккой вдруг обнаружил, что каждый день забирает Пашу из детского сада и отводит домой. Паша крепко сжимал его руку и всю дорогу взахлеб рассказывал о том, как прошел его день, а Леонард серьезно и внимательно слушал. Не забывая о том, что Паша ребенок, он, тем не менее, относился к нему как к равному, и никогда не отмахивался от пашиных радостей и горестей как от чего-то несущественного.

Приведя Пашу домой, Маккой обязательно оставался у Чеховых хотя бы на пару часов. Их семья постепенно становилась для Леонарда роднее, чем его собственная. Он почти ничего не рассказывал им о себе — но они никогда и не спрашивали. Елена просто подливала ему еще чаю, а Андрей заводил длинные дискуссии на исторические темы — от американской войны за независимость до советской перестройки — и до хрипоты спорил с Леонардом, пока Паша не прерывал разговор, забираясь к Маккою на колени и требуя рассказать какую-нибудь историю.

Чехов безумно гордился тем, что у него есть такой взрослый друг (со сверстниками не по годам серьезный Павел Андреевич не слишком ладил), и Леонарду стало казаться, что Паша воспринимает его как старшего брата. Казалось ему так ровно до того момента, когда в один прекрасный день по дороге домой мальчик одной фразой поставил его мир с ног на голову:

— Ты очень хороший, — со всей доступной пятилетнему ребенку серьезностью заявил Паша. — Когда я вырасту, я на тебе женюсь.

От неожиданности Маккой застыл как вкопанный и начал лихорадочно думать, что бы ответить на это внезапное предложение руки и сердца. Но Пашу, очевидно, его ответ вовсе не интересовал: он нетерпеливо дернул приросшего к асфальту Леонарда за руку и как ни в чем не бывало принялся рассказывать новое стихотворение, которое они сегодня выучили. Маккой благоразумно решил на этом инциденте не зацикливаться: «Перерастет и забудет».

Когда Паше исполнилось шесть, он пошел в начальную школу, которая находилась не так близко к квартире Маккоя, а Леонарда захватил вихрь выпускного курса — напряженная зубрежка напополам со студенческими вечеринками, свиданиями и прочими попытками отхватить как можно больший кусок беззаботной жизни, прежде чем придется окончательно превратиться в скучного взрослого. Теперь Пашу из школы забирала мама, а Леонард обедал у Чеховых по пятницам, вместо обычных книжек с картинками приносил Паше красочные детские энциклопедии про космос и продолжал рассказывать истории.

Получив диплом бакалавра, Маккой вдруг понял, что с его «бунтарской» специализацией в истории, английском языке и литературе прокормить себя вряд ли получится... и решил стать учителем, рассудив, что если у него уже четыре года (как летит время!) получается ладить с Пашей, то и с другими детьми должно выйти. Не то чтобы он любил детей — но ведь от учителя не требуется их любить, от него требуется их учить.

Паша стал «подопытным кроликом» новоиспеченного студента магистратуры. Теперь Маккой приходил к Чеховым каждый будний день и помогал Паше учить уроки. Паша быстро стал лучшим учеником в классе, а Леонард мог по памяти прочитать с выражением полсотни детских стихотворений и нарисовать жирафа пятью разными способами.

Как-то в феврале пашиному классу задали сделать валентинки своими руками и подарить их тому, кто им больше всех нравится. Паша с Леонардом два часа корпели над огромной валентинкой из красной бархатной бумаги, искололи пальцы степлером, по уши перемазались в блестках, а когда пришло время ее подписывать, Паша маркером вывел внутри открытки три неровные буквы: «Лео». Маккой нервно сглотнул и принял цвет валентинки, а проходившая мимо Елена подмигнула и невозмутимо заметила:

— Ну что в этом такого? Паша еще не видит разницы между нравится и нравится. Не жениться же он на тебе собрался, в самом деле.

Маккой моментально вспомнил пашину реплику двухлетней давности, но решил, что Елене об этом знать не обязательно. Пообещав, что обязательно заберет валентинку — только чуть-чуть позже — он умылся, чтобы избавиться хотя бы от части блесток, попрощался с Чеховыми и улетел на свидание.

Замотавшись, Леонард так и не забрал валентинку. Паша решил ему о ней не напоминать и спрятал открытку, с которой уже успела облететь половина блесток, в коробку из-под кроссовок, а коробку засунул под кровать.

С тех пор коробка пополнялась дважды в год: в День святого Валентина там появлялась валентинка, которую Паша даже не пытался подарить Леонарду, а в канун Рождества — письмо Санта-Клаусу, в котором Паша просил, чтобы Леонард стал его всамделишным старшим братом, а не понарошку, не уходил по вечерам в свою квартиру и выходные тоже проводил у них.

Конечно, довольно скоро Паша узнал, что обычно мальчики дарят валентинки девочкам, а не другим мальчикам, и что Санта-Клауса не существует, но делать открытки и писать письма не перестал. Леонард окончил магистратуру и устроился работать в школу, Паша наконец-то начал ладить со сверстниками, но некоторые события своей жизни все еще складывал в мысленную коробку, подписанную «Рассказать Леонарду».

Обычно это были какие-то мелочи. Смешное происшествие на уроке. Рыжий котенок, пробравшийся на территорию школы через дырку в заборе. Какой-то интересный исторический факт, который Леонарду, конечно же, известен — и поэтому он сможет оценить Пашину радость открытия. Коробка набиралась за день и опустошалась к вечеру, когда Маккой приходил в гости или хотя бы звонил по телефону.

Но со временем Леонард стал приходить и звонить все реже, а в коробке начали появляться слишком личные вещи, которые по телефону не расскажешь. Пришлось и эту коробку засунуть под кровать — мысленно — и в редкие дни встреч вытряхивать из нее те мысли и признания, которые еще не успели окончательно зарасти пылью. Маккой слушал серьезно и внимательно — как и тогда, когда Паше было пять лет — подбадривал, советовал, шутил, а потом опять пропадал на несколько дней. Работа, личная жизнь (Паша догадывался, что она у Маккоя была, но никогда не допытывался, а Леонард все так же почти ничего о себе не рассказывал) — какой взрослый мужчина захочет проводить свое свободное время с вступающим в пубертатный возраст мальчишкой.

В коробку стало отправляться все меньше и меньше мыслей, наблюдений и переживаний — Паша оставлял место только под самые большие и самые важные. Например, когда Чехову было четырнадцать лет, он вдруг четко осознал, что валентинки хочет дарить не девочкам, а другим мальчикам. В частности, симпатичному квотербеку школьной футбольной команды. Эту мысль Паша не доставал из коробки месяца четыре — боялся. А когда все-таки поделился ей с Леонардом, тот обнял его крепко-крепко и сказал: «Я тебя понимаю. Но ты не бойся, все будет хорошо». И Паша поверил. (С родителями и правда все было хорошо. А с ровесниками... ровесники всегда найдут, к чему прицепиться, если захотят.)

Когда Чехову было шестнадцать лет, он понял, что опять хочет дарить валентинки только Леонарду. В тот год в стоящей под кроватью коробке их прибавилось штук десять, с разными вариантами текста — от многословных признаний до короткого «Похоже, я тебя люблю». Каждую их них он честно собирался отправить, но в последний момент передумывал. А вместо традиционного письма Санта-Клаусу в коробку отправились одиннадцать длинных писем Леонарду Маккою — по одному в месяц, с Дня святого Валентина до Рождества.

На Рождество Паша впервые в жизни загадал желание — поцелуй в новогоднюю ночь — и оно почти сбылось. На той новогодней вечеринке в полном составе присутствовала вся футбольная команда, и ровно в полночь Паша в темном углу поцеловался с симпатичным квотербеком. Самое грустное — когда твои желания сбываются, но совершенно не так, как тебе этого хотелось. Маккой в ту ночь впервые в жизни встречал Новый год в одиночестве и без поцелуя в полночь.

Когда Паша учился в выпускном классе, они с Леонардом сидели на его кровати в окружении глянцевых рекламных брошюр колледжей. У Паши глаза разбегались. Физика? Инженерия? Математика и статистика? Нью-Йорк или Чикаго? А может, Сан-Франциско? Или нацелиться на Лигу плюща? Миллионы возможностей, миллиарды вопросов.

— Если боишься уезжать, — сказал тогда Маккой, — можешь пару курсов отучиться здесь, закрыть общеобразовательные предметы, а потом перевестись.

— А чего мне бояться? Все равно рано или поздно придется отсюда уезжать. Лучше рано, чем поздно, — пожал плечами Паша, уткнувшийся носом в очередную брошюру. Увлекшись описанием колледжа, он не заметил, как нахмурился Леонард.

Через месяц снова пришло Рождество, и Паша решил, что восемнадцать лет — достаточный возраст для того, чтобы перестать ждать милостей от Санта-Клауса и самому примерить его костюм.

Для Маккоя это Рождество было уже не первым праздником, который он встречал в одиночестве, и он совершенно не ожидал, что этим вечером в дверь кто-то позвонит. И тем более не ожидал он, что за дверью окажется Санта-Клаус, сжимающий в руках изрядно потрепанную коробку от кроссовок вместо мешка с подарками.

Стоит ли говорить, что это Рождество Леонард Маккой все-таки встречал не один — как и каждое следующее?


End file.
